


Quinn's Punishment

by FLStellar



Series: Quinn's Broken Dignity [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: After Iokath, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M, Not Beta Read, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FLStellar/pseuds/FLStellar
Summary: They reunited. But it's not enough for trust."Where were you Quinn? Ahh yes, Empire’s prison you said. You searched, but Lorman called you off and putted you into jail.” Lightsaber still in hand, buzzing and asking for more blood. “A touched story, but a failure still. When you finally dared to face me, you took orders from another Sith.”





	Quinn's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooookeyyyyyyyyyyyyy.  
It's the first time I wrote something like this. Funny is English is not my mother tongue, but it's much more easier to use for...something like this.  
Forgive me any grammar mistake that I'm too shy to ask for a beta read, but you can tell me if you see any!

“You summon me, my Lord.” Malavai Quinn walks in Jazone’s room on Odessen, calling respectfully.

Look at this formal Empire Major, still walks in confidence, tone and expression still ever professional, like that their separation never had happened at all.

Oh no, Jazone tells himself. He will remind him.

“Yes. Now kneel.” Jazone commands. Quinn looks surprised, but doesn't hesitate to obey. He lowered his head so the formal Sith can’t read him. Well, not that he needs eyes to do so.

“The last time you kneel before me, do you remember what you said?” Jazone asks.

“I...I said ‘I pledge myself to you. I’m ready and willing to serve in whatever capacity you see fit.’ It’s this about? Do...do I live out of my usefulness?” Quinn’s voice starts to quiver, he must look around the base of Alliance, what Jazone built with pride. He knows he is not as valuable as he was.

“We shall see.” Jazone says with a delightful tone. “Stand up and strip. Then climb up on that, on your abdomen.” He points at an interrogation rack at the rear of the room, when Quinn follows his finger and sees his fate, the formal Sith satisfyingly feels the fear radiating from the officer become even stronger.

Quinn stands up hesitantly, feet rooted on the ground, staring at the rack with fear and disgust. The rack is new and shining, Quinn knows Jazone put it in the room just because of him.

“I can force you, you know. Don’t test my patience.” Jazone lets the threat leek into his voice.

“My lord...” Quinn tries. Jazone knows the officer is a devious deceiver, if he thought begging could work, he would without a second thought. But no, he’s not going to walk away from this. “...very well, my Lord.”

While the officer is striping, Jazone eyes with hunger. The monster inside him dances with excitement. He knows his eyes are glowing and he lets it be. That would make him more intimidating.

Quinn lay on the rack, the energy restricting activity immediately holding him into position.

“Look at you, how fitting.” Quinn hears Jazone approach from behind, he tries to relax his muscles, not that would be much help to endure the torture awaits him however, but. “But there still lacks something. Ah yes, some ‘reminders’ should be in order.”

He hears a drone fly close to them, an interrogator droid, or a serving droid with plate? He can hear Jazone pick something from it...so it must be later. His Lord always prefers to do things by his own hands.

Then the item crossed on his neck, a collar it seems, leather material. Before he can calculate what it meant, something else gets picked up as well. It sounds metallic, and nothing metallic is good in a torture. He braces himself for the worse.

Instead of cold metal, formal Sith Lord’s rough hand touches his back first. It starts from his neck, goes down alone with his spine. The officer feels a shiver built inside of him. What’s his Lord doing?

“My Lord?” Quinn starts.

“Quiet.” He hears Jazone hisses. The metallic item starts invading into him from his anal, make him gasp in surprise. When it finally settles in, he can feel it properly. It’s a hook, his Lord inserted a hook into his ass, and it’s not over. He feels the hook getting pulling up, with a line maybe, then connects with the collar he’s wearing. Jazone tightens the line, forces Quinn’s head to move backward, and his buttock upward. “Now this is better.”Jazone commends with a satisfied tone. Quinn quivers because of it.

“Baras gave you to me, but the greedy old fatty just unwilling to let go. You betrayed me once, and that left scar. Should I return the favor?” Jazone circles around his victim, like a predator with its prey. Drunk with the human’s increasing fear, Jazone’s eyes are bright as suns. “No answering hum? I’ll take it as a yes.” He takes out his lightsaber and re-adjust its power. Now it would only burn, and burn it will.

The blade touches Quinn’s back, and he screams.

“I spared you. And you promise unwavering loyalty again. I took you back from Baras’ drying fingers.” another strike, another scream. 

“But where were you, Quinn? When I carbonized and alone in Zakuul?” Jazone grabs the connected line, forcing the officer to look directly to him, the hard metal inside him painfully against the rectum.

“I’m sorry my Lord, I’m sorry...” Quinn’s crying. Jazone’s ruthless power and the humiliation make him scared and shameful. He can’t think anymore, only the overwhelming emotions.

“Can you continue, Quinn?” Jazone asks. Voice cold but light, and cold is what he needs.

“Yes...yes, my Lord.” Quinn replies, shakily but clear. And Jazone smiles. Smile cruelly.

“So where were you Quinn? Ahh yes, Empire’s prison you said. You searched, but Lorman called you off and put you into jail. Oh how badly I want to kill that man again.” Jazone lets go the line, picking back his pacing, lightsaber still in hand, buzzing and asking for more blood. “A touching story, but a failure still. When you finally dared to face me, you took orders from another Sith.” Strike. Scream.

“What if I decided to ally with the Republic, were you going to attack me? Yes you would. You ever faithful Empire servant. But here you are, in my Alliance. So tell me, Quinn,” Jazone stops aside the officer, free hand grabs the human’s chin to face him, “why should I spare you this time, why should I give you another chance to backstab me again?”

“I swear! My Lord, I promise I’ll never betray you, my dedication will never--”

“You  _ promised _ !” Jazone roars. The Force obeys his command to choke off of the rest of words, meaningless, worthless words.

Quinn doesn’t reply. Of course he can’t. Not because the Force is still choking him, but he wouldn’t have any answers good enough to satisfy him.

Jazone lets go before Quinn passes out with hypoxia. Watch the human painting hurtfully.

“You’re smart and resourceful, Quinn. But also devious, deceiving. Admirable, but couldn’t be trusted without chains. So chains I’m going to put: in your mind.” with his words, Quinn can feel another presence at his own head, roots there easily. And the officer finally understood what is this all about, it lowered his mind defense, now he could hold no secret to Jazone.

Jazone grins. Loosen the line connecting the collar and hook, so the human can collapse back on the rack, but let them stay there.

“Now go, but keep wearing those ‘reminders’,” Jazone waves off the energy restricting, letting Quinn climb down from it. “Let’s see if you can earn back your freedom.”

“...yes my Lord.” Quinn replies quietly, starts picking up cloth and redresses.

“You’re dismissed. But remember: you’re MINE.” Quinn could hear those sentences echoing in his head as well as his ears. And he knows it’s true.


End file.
